darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Father Ariandel
Father Ariandel is a character and a boss in Dark Souls III: Ashes of Ariandel. He is voiced by William Gaminara. Description Father Ariandel is a giant, deformed monstrosity covered in feathers, with long black hair and a decayed face. His head is disproportionately small by comparison to his body, and his limbs are long and thin. He is bound and tied to a chair where he sinks his head inside a large Lordvessel-like bowl, which he uses as a weapon. Location Father Ariandel is located in the Painted World of Ariandel, inside the Ariandel Chapel. He can be accessed by turning a wheel in the insect pit underneath the chapel, which will activate a contraption revealing the passage near Elfriede, where he is held. Lore Ariandel is the keeper of the painted world, thought to have been the most recent one to restore it after the previous one rotted (possibly the Painted World of Ariamis).Rose of Ariandel description. When he met the Unkindled Friede, she convinced him to forgo the destruction of his rotting world, and to stifle the flame that would burn it to be replaced by a new world by the next restorer, choosing to rot together.Soul of Sister Friede description. He constantly flails himself, bleeding onto the flame, to prevent the fire from burning his world, for he used blood in the restoration, and only that blood could prevent the fire from blazing again. When Friede's blood flows to the bowl containing the flame, the sight of her corpse enrages Ariandel, causing him to break free and strike the bowl against her unkindled blood to spark the flame and revive her by restoring her ember as an unkindled. Once he dies, he declares the prophecy of the two ash and the flame fulfilled, and even after they both die, it stays burning strong. Strategy :''Note: Ariandel will fight the player in the second phase of the Sister Friede boss fight, so for a more detailed analysis check the Sister Friede page.'' Ariandel is not very aggressive, nor is he particularly fast, but he deals massive damage with his bowl and can crush the player with his legs when he charges forward. He also has a variety of fire attacks at his disposal. He can be staggered and riposted after enough damage has been dealt to his arms. Drops Titanite Slab | Titanite Slab (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed }} Dialogue |} Notes *Ariandel is very weak against Fire, Bleed, and Poison/Toxic. *He will mostly go for the player which attacked Sister Friede last. Trivia *Similar to the Hollows of Dark Souls II, Ariandel has green, rotting skin. *He has a Scottish accent. *Before unlocking the path to him, the sound of his flail striking him can be heard at intervals. **Oddly enough, he still asks for his flail when he is met. **Although seen with it in the Ashes of Ariandel trailer, he is never seen with his flail in game. *His bowl, which contains the flame, looks similar to the Lordvessel. *Ariandel holds several similarities to the Corvians found throughout the game. References pl:Ojciec Ariandel Category:Ashes of Ariandel: Bosses Category:Ashes of Ariandel: Characters